themarvelcinematicuniverseseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cull Obsidian
Cull Obsidian 'was the strongest of Thanos's children and a member of the Black Order. He joined Thanos in his quest to obtain the Infinity Stones. He fought in the Battle of Wakanda, where he was killed by Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster suit. Biography Black Order Following The Mad Titan Cull Obsidian was an orphan taken in by Thanos after he conquered his race.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Directors Compare Thanos to Genghis Khan Attack on the Statesman and the Black Order watch Thor suffer]] Cull Obsidian participated in Thanos' assault on the Asgardian ship ''Statesman in search of the Space Stone. During the boarding action, Thanos was attacked by the Hulk. Cull Obsidian moved to intervene on his father's behalf but was restrained by Ebony Maw who told him to let Thanos have his fun. With the Space Stone added to the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos teleported himself and his children away from Statesman as it exploded.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Greenwich Village arrive on the Earth]] Under orders from Thanos, Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw then traveled to New York City on Earth in an effort to secure the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Their ship caused panic and devastation on the streets of New York, and the pair were opposed by Doctor Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. Iron Man intended for Banner to Hulk out and take on Cull Obsidian, but Banner was unable to transform. During the battle, Wong used his magic to teleport Cull Obsidian to a snowy region of the planet. As Cull Obsidian tried to return through the portal, Wong closed it, cutting off his forearm. Battle of Wakanda ]] Cull Obsidian was present at the Battle of Wakanda, leading Thanos' Outriders alongside Proxima Midnight. As the battle raged, the Children of Thanos attempted to secure the Mind Stone from Vision. Cull Obsidian was engaged by Bruce Banner using the Hulkbuster armor. During the fight, Obsidian managed to detach the Hulkbuster's left arm. Banner then trapped Obsidian's arm in the gauntlet and activated the inbuilt thruster. Obsidian was sent flying into the sky where he bounced along the inside of the forcefield protecting Wakanda, causing him to burn away before the gauntlet exploded and killed him. Personality Cull Obsidian was a savage brute that took great pleasure in fighting his enemies with the Black Order. He was eager to fight the Hulk on behalf of Thanos during the attack on the Statesman before being stopped by Ebony Maw. In contrast with his siblings, he was apparently the least intelligent of the Black Order, as he was only able to communicate in grunts and growls. He recklessly attacked his foes head-on, which would be a trait that would cost him his life as exemplified by how Bruce Banner was able to outsmart him and send him flying to a fiery death. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength:' '''His strength allows him to fight on par with, and even overpower the Hulkbuster armor, a weapon specifically designed to fight Hulk himself. He is strong enough to rip the armor's arm off easily. * '''Superhuman Density': * Superhuman Durability: Equipment * Cull Obsidian's Hammer: Relationships Family * Thanos - Adoptive Father * A'lars - Adoptive Grandfather * Black Order ** Corvus Glaive † - Adoptive Brother ** Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister ** Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother * Gamora † - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy * Nebula - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy Allies * Outriders Enemies * Loki † * Heimdall † * Avengers ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Attempted Victim ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Thor ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Attempted Victim and Killer ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow ** James Rhodes/War Machine - Attempted Victim ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † ** Sam Wilson/Falcon † ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man † - Attempted Victim ** Vision † - Attempted Victim * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Doctor Strange † - Attempted Victim ** Wong * T'Challa/Black Panther † * Bucky Barnes/White Wolf † * Dora Milaje ** Okoye * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot † Trivia *In the comics, Black Dwarf was the strongest and most powerful member of the Black Order. He was expelled from the Order after a failed attempt of conquering Wakanda, and was killed by Ronan the Accuser when he later attempted to retain his rank by destroying the Avengers. **"Cull Obsidian" is an alternative name for the Black Order in the comics. Behind the Scenes *Greg Rementer was a stunt double for Terry Notary in the role of Cull Obsidian. References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Villains Category:Black Order Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Hulk